


Inverse

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-20
Updated: 2004-04-20
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: too short to need one, so there.





	Inverse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Un-beta'd and potentially riddled with errors. Proceed with caution. For the X-OK xmas challenge, 155ish words. Spoilers: Paper Hearts Category: VA

  
Author's notes: Un-beta'd and potentially riddled with errors. Proceed with caution. For the X-OK xmas challenge, 155ish words. Spoilers: Paper Hearts Category: VA  


* * *

Inverse

 

 

## Inverse

### by fran58

I'm very good at saying no. No, Ethan, I used to say. No, I really don't like that pink sweater. No Mom, no, Dad, I'm not crazy. I really do want to join the FBI. 

No, I would _not_ like to super size that. 

No, no, no. 

So what in God's name makes me say 'yes'? 

'Help me, Scully' he says, and suddenly I am on my knees digging up a long dead girl with my bare hands, breaking fingernails, disturbing a possible crime scene and encouraging his not-quite-healthy interest in the John Lee Roche case. Fat, white grubs wriggle as we disturb them. Beetles, black and shiny scurry. The scent of newly turned earth permeates the air around me, mixed with Mulder's sweat and desperation. 

His ardor is contagious and I have become a victim. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  X-Files   
Title:   **Inverse**   
Author:   **fran58**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **G**  |  **0k**  |  **04/20/04**   
Summary:  too short to need one, so there.   
Notes:  Un-beta'd and potentially riddled with errors. Proceed with caution. For the X-OK xmas challenge, 155ish words.   
Spoilers: Paper Hearts   
Category: VA   
Disclaimer/Other:  Characters owned by Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and 20th Century Fox.   
Distribution: Wherever - just let me know.   
  



End file.
